Rehandoril, the Fanatic
Rehandoril, the Fanatic was a Gil zealot who furthered the Gil knowledge of The Snakes. No official documents ever record a birth or death date, but it is hypothesized that he was possessed by The Snakes, supported by his ability to manifest darkness and his innate knowledge of The Snakes. It is likely that he either possesses darkness-granted immortality or has an unnaturally long lifespan. Existence Origin It is unknown who or what created Rehandoril, nor if or how he developed. The first sighting of him was in -1,984 in Gil la' Mul, speaking to a small crowd about The Snakes. Most people ignored him, thinking he was crazy, and for a while, he was ignored. That was until he started sacrificing citizens to The Snakes. The Gil police confronted him in the forest where he was making the sacrifices. An hour later, they had all been sacrificed too, and the Gil authorities came to the spot to see no trace of the police personnel or of Rehandoril. Rehandoril had enticed The Snakes with his sacrifices so much that they came to him in physical form, cleaned the remains of the sacrifices, and empowered Rehandoril with the ability to speak with them, among other powers that are unknown. In Hiding Rehandoril hid from the Gil Empire for a while. This was likely due to the fact that he did not want to be widely known among the Gil citizens as most of them still denied his worshipping of The Snakes. He occassionaly preformed sacrifices, but remained a low-profile figure until around 430. Emergence The Gil Empire declared a state of emergency in 445 due to several of its fringe systems being under attack from The Snakes. Once the attacks started to get closer to the Gil capital, Rehandoril offered to appease them in return for a seat in the Gil government and 1,000 people as sacrifices. Initially, the Gil rejected his offer, but in 452, when another planet in the capital system was obliterated, they accepted. Rehandoril returned to the Gil Empire, struck a deal with The Snakes, and saved the Empire from destruction. After this, a few thousand Gil citizens began to listen to Rehandoril and his teachings. Eventually, the worship of The Snakes had become commonplace in the capital, and soon spread to much of the empire. Continued Government Service Rehandoril served in the Gil government for the larger part of the Fletkin domination period. There were several attempts to assassinate Rehandoril, including one time when a senator shot him as he was having a stroll in the capital. Despite all of this, Rehandoril was never even hurt by any of these attempts. It was later discovered that Rehandoril made a pact with one of his favorite Snakes, Nin'nin'so, which essentially made it impossible to kill Rehandoril through an act of hatred. The Mot'lans Upon the Second Awakening of Mot'l, Rehandoril fell extremely ill, to the point where he took a two-week long break from his seat of the government. Evidently, Nin'nin'so, the snake that followed Rehandoril around, had died when Mot'l awoke, and Rehandoril became a normal mortal until he found a replacement. Eventually he did, in Askakskes, a snake that had been haunting residents of Gil for a few years. Askakskes was much more powerful than Nin'nin'so, and so, Rehandoril gained seemingly supernatural abilities, the most eerie of which being that those who came into physical contact with Rehandoril reported blindness and excessive bleeding from the eyes. When Rehandoril returned to government service, the mood of the Imperial Court severely darkened, as Rehandoril often voiced prophetic visions that eventually came true. For example, Rehandoril said that a certain senator's wife would die in six days of a severe concussion. Sure enough, six days later, the senator's wife fell from a height and died shortly after. Rehandoril quickly went from being a subject of ridicule to one of fear. The Second Galactic War Rehandoril grew bored with the war extremely quickly. For his entertainment, he would have his recently formed personal cult kidnap and murder citizens in the capital, in order to be sacrificed. Rehandoril was the subject of several theories about him being an inside agent for the war, all of which were untrue.